New Seasons
by Rictusempra Tickles
Summary: Pairings: Sirius Black/OC, Remus Lupin/OC-male , and James Potter/Lily Evans. Sirius is the school playboy. He falls in love with his best friend, a girl who has recently sworn off of "manwhores". Will he win her over with the help of Remus?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express soared across the tracks. A lovely, chocolate-haired girl slept peacefully against the shoulder of a gorgeously handsome boy with an arrogant look to his eyes.

"Sirius," James said, "maybe you should wake Autumn up so we can change out of our muggle clothes. We should be at Hogwarts soon."

Sirius opened him mouth to speak, but a worn out looking boy shook his head. "No, let her sleep. God knows what she'd been through last night with her father. Anyway, it's not like she hasn't seen us before." A rat-like boy, seated next to James, flushed.

"Snivellus," Sirius grinned darkly, glancing out the window of the compartment. "Hey, Snivelly! Have you washed your hair this summer?" Remus, the worn-looking boy, shook his head slightly, but Sirius was ready for some fun. James stopped messing up his hair and stood up with his wand in hand, while Sirius gently pushed Autumn's head off his shoulder.

Pushing open the compartment door, Sirius and James greeted a greasy-hair boy with a hooked nose.

"Are you ready to teach everyone how to dance, Snivelly?" Sirius asked.

"Tarantallegra!" James shouted and the greasy-hair boy broke out in an uncontrollable, awkward tap dance.

"Lev-lev-LEVICORPUS!" Serverus Snape, the greasy-hair boy, gasped and James and Sirus were hung, as if by invisible strings, into the air. Fortunately, though much to the disappointment of the ladies, they were still dressed in their muggle pants, otherwise one pair of broomstick and one pair of motorcycle boxers would have been exposed.

"Stop it, James Potter!" Lily Evans called out. "Reverse your spell, all of you!"

James winked at her. "Sure, sweetie," he replied smoothly. Lily shot him a disgusted look and went to help a panting Severus to regain his balance. "Lily Flower, how about a date to the Three Broomsticks? You and I can meet tomorrow."

"Screw off, Potter."

"Ouch, my toes froze at that response, Ice Queen," Sirius snickered, while James looked disappointed. "Let's go change, Prongs."

"Can you believe she said no…again?"

"Well, you always choose the best time to ask her out, mate." Sirius slapped James on the back.

Autumn rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "Bloody hell, how long have I been sleeping?"

"The whole ride and you will be pleased to know I provided an excellent pillow," Sirius said.

Autumn and Remus chatted for a while, while James and Sirius talked about Lily. Peter, the rat-like boy was attempting to join either conversation unsuccessfully. Autumn and Remus had always gotten along with each other best then with anyone else in the group. When Remus's eyes flickered to a boy with dirty blonde hair, Autumn smiled knowingly. She raised her eyebrows at Remus, but he looked away. Their conversation and was interrupted by a blonde boy, who put his arm around Autumn's waist.

"Hey, babe," he said, kissing her shamelessly on the mouth, "come and join me in an empty compartment. We can have a little fun before we get the castle."

Autumn frowned and gave the boy, John David, a "shut up" look. John was a known sex-crazed boy who went through girls like he did socks. John David took Autumn's hand and led her to the compartment.

"I don't know what Autumn sees in him." James said. "He's worse than her father."

Lupin sighed. "I've been telling her to break up with him. She said she was planning on it."

Sirius thought of Autumn and John in the compartment and felt a twinge of jealousy. However, he told himself that it was disgust toward John and concern for Autumn. After all, he loved Autumn like a sister, nothing more. Right?

**Please read and review! I will love you forever and bake you cookies whenever you want if you do. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sirius Can't Keep the Ladies Happy

"Hullo," Autumn said. She had finally returned to the compartment.

"So how was it with Johnny?" Sirius asked.

"Alright," Autumn said coolly, her piercing blue eyes directed right at his own brown ones.

"Maybe you should stop going around and shagging everyone. It makes you look like a whore."

"Is that what you think of me? Maybe you should stop going around and shagging every girl you can. It must have been half the school by now. Have you ever thought of that? Oh, and mind you, I just broke up with him!" She screamed at him, as she left the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that for, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, mate, that wasn't the best thing to say to her," James muttered.

Sirius shrugged and was saved from answering when his girlfriend walked in. She was quite pretty, but also quite brainless. She was blonde and Sirius had asked her out because she was rather gifted in the chest area. Actually, he wasn't interested in her at all, but he did like to sleep with her. As a bonus, she was always willing to put it out for him too. With this information given, it was easy to guess where the couple was after the feast.

While there was a tangling of bodes and gasping of breaths, Sirius could only picture one face in his mind. It was Autumn's.

"Maddy," Sirius whispered, as the two lay in bed, "I was thinking maybe we should break up."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Couldn't you have said that before you shagged me?"

"That's the thing about you. You are just so demanding."

"Sirius Black you are the biggest arse I have ever met in my life!"

He shrugged. "Sorry." Sirius dressed quickly and walked out of the Room of Requirement to the Gryffindor common room, where he was greeted by a nasty glare from Autumn and later a slap on the head from Maddy. Women were so hard to please.

**Hi friends! I am so sorry this chapter in incredibly short, but I promise I will make it up next time. Please, please, please I am begging you to review! Nobody got any cookies last time, which makes me sad because I made a bunch. *Sighs dramatically* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: At Least Love is Working Out for Someone (Shall I say Lupin?) and Finally a Bit of a Makeup ( Well, sort of.)

"You like him, don't you?" Autumn mumbled, while gesturing to the boy with dirty blonde hair, who was chattering with his friends on the other side of the common room.

Remus reddened and broke his gaze at the boy. "Well, I…er…"

"Oh, Loopy, I know you do."

"I'm just not sure if I am…you know." Lupin said, twisting his fingers and clearing his throat nervously.

"Remus, you can go to a GSA meeting. I'll come too, if you like. In fact, there is one tonight in the third year Transfiguration classroom."

Lupin look worried, but he agreed.

"Oh, bloody hell, I need haven't done a bit of homework yet," Autumn sighed, as she started picking through her bag for her work. Meanwhile, Lupin sat against the chair stiffly. He desperately wanted to ask Autumn a question, but he was an horribly worried by what her reaction might be.

"Autumn, "he said tentatively, "I think I'm...gay."

She rolled her eyes. "I think we just went over this, Loopy."

"I'm not sure though. I was wondering if there was any way I could test this…theory." He twisted his hands.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" She inquired, genuinely oblivious.

"Can I kiss you? Just to see if I feel some sort of…er…attraction," Lupin questioned the ground.

She pondered this for a moment, and for a second she looked as though she might reject this proposition. However, her expression smoothed over and she responded: "That's alright with me, Loopy. When do you want to?"

"Let's do it now, just to get it over with."

She nodded. Together they walked to an empty classroom and before Lupin knew it his eyes where less than five inches from Autumn's vivid sapphire eyes. Her breath was hot and minty against his cheek. She smelled like a mix of gardenias, roses, and nectarines. She was incredibly pretty, even so close up, but he felt slightly repulsed by the thought of his lips meeting her own. Actually, whenever he began to lean in, he just pictured the dirty blonde haired boy. Jake. He didn't have any interest in Autumn, but he sure wanted to kiss Jake.

"Autumn, I'm sorry, but this doesn't feel right."

Autumn just smiled. "I know. I knew you would say that."

Lupin took extra care when getting ready that night. He was freshly showered with neatly combed hair. The billowing black robes that surrounded his slightly small frame were newly washed and his shirt was tucked in perfectly. After all, who knew how many striking guys he'd be meeting tonight?

"Remus, are you ready?" Autumn's voice trilled. "Ooh, now don't you look dashing?" She said as he opened the door.

Together they walked to the meeting, chatting easily as always. Autumn opened the classroom door and inside there about fifteen people. There was a blue-haired witch Lupin didn't know with her arm linked with a witch with mousy brown hair. Two guys were holding hands shamelessly. The he saw him, Jake and, to Lupin's joy, Jake was standing alone.

"Talk to him." Autumn grinned and shoved Lupin toward Jake. Lupin flushed, but went willingly.

"Hello," Lupin said, "I, er, you may not know me but I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

Jake beamed. "I know you," he said simply.

The meeting began. Each person gave their name and not their sexuality. That was the most wonderful part. It didn't matter if you were gay, lesbian, bisexual, or strait, because everyone was equal here and everyone accepted and respected you for who you were. After the introductions, Lupin didn't pay all that much attention to the meeting. All he could focus on was the feeling of Jake's warm hand in his own.

"Bloody hell," Autumn murmured to herself. It was nearly eleven and, although she was enjoying the meeting, she had to study for her Potions exam. With one last glance at Lupin and Jake, both who looked quite oblivious to everything, she slipped out of the classroom. She distractedly walked down the halls. Suddenly she crashed into to someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Sirius said and Autumn just glared. "Look, Autumn, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. Every single male is an idiot. I didn't mean what I said at all and I am stupid, stupid, stupid."

Autumn smirked. "I guess I forgive. I'm sorry too, but you are kind of a manwhore." She hugged him, breathing in his woody smell. She loved how Sirius smelled.

He breathed in her smell. It was flowery, sort of rosy. He loved that smell. They both hugged for what was longer than necessary and broke away awkwardly.

"I have to study," Autumn said hurriedly.

"See you around, Robinson." Sirius said, taking a good long look at her butt as she walked away.

**Help! I need reviews! I'm feeling sad. I don't know how much longer I will continue this story without any kind of reviews, either good or bad. If it's a good review I will be happy and keep writing. If it's bad, I will be happy to prove you wrong. Love, RT**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have a tad bit more swearing that the others, but it's covered under the "T" rating. **

Chapter 4: Severus Snape is _so_ Going to Pay for This

"So Remus, you and Jake have got something going on, eh?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, well…" Remus looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's cool, mate, I'm fine with it. I mean he isn't exactly my type…I prefer them a little bustier. "

Lupin groaned. "You and James and everyone, you are all fine with me being gay?"

Sirius laughed in his bark-like way. "Mate, we knew you were before you knew. I need to get to potions. Autumn, James, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, we are." Autumn responded. James looked a bit dazed; he had just been staring at Lily.

"Check this out, James. Autumn, I recommend you turn the other way." Sirius said, as he pulled out a magazine.

"Not another one of you dirty magazines, Sirius," Autumn groaned, gesturing to the issue of _Playwizard_. James looked extremely interested; the witch on the cover was a redhead and James had a bit of a thing for redheads. Precisely, one witch in particular who shot him a repulsed look as she realized what kind of magazine he and Sirius were looking at.

"Er…hurry…we are late for potions," James said quite awkwardly, pushing the magazine away.

Autumn and Sirius snickered. "Jamesie was caught with a porno." Autumn said in a singsong voice.

They arrived in the gloomy dungeon and seated themselves at a table all together. Professor Slughorn droned on for a while. Autumn took a nap on her book, while Sirius and James flicked beetles from their potions kit at each other.

"Wake up, Ms. Robinson! Potter, Black, you are sixth years, I expect more from you!" Slugohorn said sharply. Severus Snape snickered. "Robinson pair up with Evans, Black with Snape, and Potter with Clark. Begin making the Befuddlement Draught."

"Hello, Lily," Autumn said awkwardly. Though they shared a dorm, Autumn had never gotten to know the girl. In general, she tried to stay away from having female friends, since most of them used her to get to Sirius. Lily never seemed the type to do so, though.

Lily smiled warmly. "Hi, Autumn. Shall we begin?"

"I suppose so," Autumn replied, seating herself next to Lily.

"Let's see you can chop the worms. Finely chopped, by the way. We need to have as much juice released from them as possible."

"Yeah, alright," Autumn disregarded Lily's instructions; she instead mashed the worms into a pulp. Lily was horrified.

"That's _not _how you are supposed to prepare the worms," Lily hissed.

"Trust me, I know these things. It will work better. Follow the rest of the instructions as normal, but increase the temperature of the fire. Add the worms, before you add the powdered dragon claw."

"That's not what the instructions say!"

"Screw the instructions. You'll see. It _will _work."

Lily was furious. Actually, she was beyond furious, she was fuming. His face was as raging red as her hair. "Fine," snapped, "But if our grade gets _fucked_ up because of you, Autumn Robinson, there will be hell to pay."

Autumn grinned. No wonder James liked this girl. "Oh, honey, don't you worry you fiery little head." To Lily's surprise the potion was perfect. Actually, it was beyond perfect; it was even better than Sev's. This was shocking, as nobody's potion had ever been better than Severus Snape's.

"Well! My, my! I have never seen a Befuddlement Draught such a clear blue color! My, my, this is excellent, Lily!"

"Actually, Professor Slughor-"

"Ten points to Gryffindor, for Lily Evans!"

"Well, Professor, it was really Aut-"

"Excellent, Lily!" He said slipping her a purple envelope. She recognized it immediately: it was an invitation to the Slug Club. Lily shot Autumn and apologetic look. Autumn didn't look as though she was even bothered by Slughorn's misdirected praise.

"How did you know to do that?" Lily asked.

Autumn shrugged. "Before my mum ran off when I was fourteen she taught me everything she knew about potions."

"No offense, I always thought you were a bit dull."

Autumn just laughed. "Just because my best mates are Sirius and your lover boy James, doesn't mean I'm dense. "

Lily flushed.

"Hey, Lily, give him a chance alright? He's a great guy." For some strange reason, after all, it's a mystery how females work, the two girls became friends after that moment.

Though James experience working with Clark went well, Sirius and Snape were a completely different story. This story could be told very much like this in a new rendition of a stereotypical sex talk: When two boys loathe each other very much, they get together and all hell breaks loose.

"Snivellus! How fucking fantastic to see you today, slimeball!"

"Oh, and Black, though I must say, _the_ Mr. Asshole's hair looks slightly out of place."

Sirius subconsciously patted his hair. Snape snickered. "Sirius you are girl. Probably a fucking queer too, just like that _Loopy_ friend of yours."

"Take. That. Back." Sirius said though clenched teeth. He wanted to hex the hell out of Snape, but with his track record he knew that would mean expulsion.

"Nice group you have, Mr. Asshole. You have the slutty bitch and all the rest of you are fags."

Sirius was furious, but he held his temper. He already had something in store for Snape. "And all this coming from the guy who can't get a bitch to lay him," Sirius replied leaning back carelessly in his chair.

"Well! My, my! I have never seen a Befuddlement Draught such a clear blue color! My, my, this is excellent, Lily!" Slughorn said, but Sirius knew right away that it had to be Autumn's work. He drowned out the rest of the class's conversation to ponder ways to get back at Snape. He grinned evilly, but he knew one other mastermind who was just as good as he was.

Class was dismissed and everyone walked out of the dungeon. "Hey, Autumn! Wanna help me with something?" He had _the_ smirk, the diabolical plan smirk.

"What to do you have in mind?"

"Just a little payback to be arranged with Snivellus."

"Oh, definitely, but why?"

And so Sirius told her everything that happened. Autumn looked pissed off as hell.

"Do you know what I think Sirius? Snivellus is going to pay more than hell. Do you mind the risk of suspension?"

Sirius grinned. Now, this was the Autumn that he loved.

**Please read and review! I love reviews! It makes me happy to know that someone is actually enjoying my story. Love, RT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ahhh….A Little Tonsil Hockey **_**(Adorable and Disgusting),**_** A Little Lovin '**_**(Uh oh, where will this lead?) **_**, and A Little Rejection **_**(Ah man…Total Bummer)**_

"Sirius, mate!" Autumn called and Sirius turned to see the dark-haired girl run towards him, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

"Hey," He noticed that Autumn looked quite cheerful, "what's going on?"

Autumn noticed how wonderful his hair looked. It was so dark and perfectly curled, his eyes the same color as it, and his lips curved into a slight smile….

"Uh, Autumn, hullo?" Sirius said, grinning. "We aren't in History of Magic yet."

She flushed. "Oh, yeah, right. I've been thinking. Snivellus is really good at potions, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

That brought Autumn back to normal. "Anyway," she snapped, "I was thinking we should hit him where it hurts. Let his own subject betray him."

"That's a good idea, but what would we do?"

She grinned menacingly. "Oh, I have just the plan. I just need you to humiliate him first."

"I can do that. Ever seen Snivellus's greasy knickers?"

"Nice." She high-fived him. "James will be part of this I assume?"

"What do you think?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

NEW SCENE

Remus stared at Jake. Jake stared at Remus. Remus stared back.

"Stop the googly eyes, you two," Sirius said dully.

Remus leaned his head on Jake's shoulder. "I've noticed you're still single, Sirius. You and oh-what's-her-name broke up about three days ago. Haven't you snogged anyone else by now?"

"Just because all you lovebirds do is snog…."

"Oh, come on, Sirius. Who is that's caught your eye that doesn't show any interest in return?"

"Aummum."

"Who?"

"Autumn."

"You like Autumn?"

"Isn't that just what I said?"

"Well, I suppose you did," Remus mused, "but good luck hooking her. She's just as bad as you…though I suppose she's not a _manwhore_."

"Manwhore? Don't tell me. Autumn told you?"

"Autumn tells me everything."

"Even who she fancies? Did perhaps a dark-haired, madly attractive male come up?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you anything, she trusts me…."

"Let's make a deal, mate. Put in a good word for me." Sirius smirked.

"And in return?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you helped you best friends find l-o-v-e."

"The thing is, Sirius, I really care about Autumn. I don't want her to get hurt like she always does with her boyfriends. I know your reputation. Just promise me you won't do that to her."

"And that being?"

"Ah, shall I say _hit it and quit it_."

Sirius took it as his moment to leave as Jake and Remus began playing tonsil hockey.

NEW SCENE

"So, Ms. Lily Evans…"

"Yeah, Autumn?"

"There's an upcoming Hogsmead visit." Autumn said as she leaned on the pillow of her bed.

"And?"

"And…I know someone who wants to ask you to go," Autumn's eyes twinkled mischievously, "but he's worried you will say no. Again."

Lily blinked, and then she blushed. "Well, maybe I won't say no this time."

"Good. The poor guy is mad for you."

By now, Lily's face was as red as her hair, but she did look quite pleased.

NEW SCENE

Her dark hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and her face was smudged with ash from the fire that was kindling a bubbling potion. Sirius didn't think he had ever seen someone so pretty…actually that other chick he dated once was nice looking too. Now that girl had a rocking body. Autumn had a nice figure, he thought. She was very petite and was quite slim. Her boobs were nice, but he'd seen much better, but she did have mile long legs for such a small person. Her face was lovely, with wide, bright blue eyes and pouty lips, but her nose had a bit of a bump on it. She had the whitest skin he'd ever seen, she looked like a vampire, and chocolate hair. Definitely, pretty he decided, but not hot. She looked more childlike than womanly.

Of course this didn't matter. Sirius would have sex with her any day. He began to musing over his favorite activity: picturing girls naked.

"Mmm, hello? Sirius? Are you there?" Autumn snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. She was wearing clothing too, damn it. Sirius didn't know why, but impulsively he leaned in and kissed her.

Autumn was kissing back fiercely, and man she was one hell of a kisser. She smelled so nice, fruity and flowery, and he ran his hands through her long hair. She moved her hands down to his chest and Sirius's heart quickened, but then…she pushed him away.

"No, Sirius," she said. Sirius laughed, surely she wasn't saying _no _to_ him_. He leaned in to kiss her again. "Sirius, I really mean it. Stop."

"Why?"

"I just….I can't be another hormone-crazed teenage boy's sex object." She said hesitantly, but still quite firmly.

"Ah, Autumn, I wouldn't do that to you."

"What makes me so special? You do it to every other girl. Sirius, I know how you are with _the ladies_, I'm your best friend. I am sick of being used by the every boyfriend I have."

"Autumn, I…"

"Sorry, Sirius." She turned to leave, but before she did she kissed him one last time, a quick brush on the lips.

Sirius sat there, absolutely stunned. After all, rejection was a brand new experience. However, one thing he knew for sure was he would do anything he could to get Autumn to go out with him.

**Hello, lovies! Please, please review! If you want me to update sooner, let me know in a review and I will do anything I can to do so. -RT**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one's for you **__**Keiba Namid.**_

_Here's a quick warning: All these characters are teenagers without any parental supervision. Naturally, they aren't quite as hidden about sexual topics. You've been warned. ;)_

**Chapter 6: Sirius is Finally Catching On**

"Remus, I think I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I need to ask you about girls."

In response, Remus choked on his orange juice and spat it out onto his breakfast plate. "What?" Remus chuckled. "I'm gay, remember? Not to mention, you are the master of charm."

"Yes, but the girl I'm kind of digging right now always blabs to you."

"Oh, Autumn. Yes, I heard about the kiss." Remus raised his eyebrows. "At least she's finally beginning to realize what's best for her."

"I need you to teach me how to act around her so that she can trust me enough to date me." Sirius had no arrogant gleam in his eye, he was dead serious.

"Deal. Just don't break her heart, manwhore." Remus grinned, then added as an afterthought, "Well, she likes you anyway, I suppose."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Try to have an actual, meaningful conversation with her _before_ you feel her up."

Sirius groaned. That was one thing he did not have a clue how to do. (To give a hint, he was very good at the feeling up part.)

**NEW SCENE**

"Lily," James said nervously, "Lily, will you go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

Lily raised her eyebrow and twisted her hair around her finger. "I…uh…" Then she thought of Autumn. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Wait, really?"

"Well, at least you asked at the right time, so yes."

James was ecstatic. He boldly gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I, uh…I'm sorry." He said nervously, backing away.

"Don't be." Lily leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

**NEW SCENE**

"Halleluiah!" Autumn grinned.

"Nice, mate!" Remus said.

"Have you done it yet?" Sirius asked, high-fiving James.

"Oh, good. That's great James," Peter muttered.

James just grinned, "I can't believe she said yes," he spoke, shaking his head. "Finally!"

"Well, she didn't just say yes, did she James? I heard you guys exchanged some saliva, too." Autumn said mischievously, waggling her eyebrows.

"You told Autumn, but you didn't tell me mate!" Sirius exclaimed.

James frowned. "Actually, I didn't tell Autumn."

"Lily told me," Autumn answered, "Oh, and honey, you would not believe how happy she was."

"Happy, eh? Hey James, you might need some on these," Sirius said pulling out a few square packets from his bag.

"Dear God, Sirius! Put those away," Autumn said, exasperatedly banging her head against her palm.

"There's nothing wrong with James _finally_ losing the V-card, Autumn."

Autumn sighed in response and James flushed bright red.

"I think it's good to wait for the right person. If I could take back my first time I would." Autumn said thoughtfully.

"When was your first time?" Sirius asked.

Autumn winced. "I'd rather not say."

"Everyone here is still a virgin except for you and Sirius," Peter pointed out and Autumn looked quite ashamed.

"Well, I certainly don't mind saying. My first was with Terry Meyer two years ago." Sirius said easily.

"Oh, well, fine. Mine was with Drew Hatcher. I was thirteen, he was fifteen. We did it in the empty potions classroom." Autumn's friends looked shocked, except for Lupin.

"Shit." James muttered.

"I slept with his sister." Sirius said.

Autumn raised her eyebrows at Sirius. "I need to get to History of Magic. Are you coming, Padfoot?"

**NEW SCENE: IN HISTORY OF MAGIC**

History of Magic was by far the most lackluster subject at Hogwarts. It was taught by a ghost, Professor Boring, Autumn called him. Autumn and Sirius took their seats in the back of the class, which allowed them to chatter endlessly, while Professor Boring droned on obliviously.

"Are you staying here for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Of course! Go home to my dad? I think not."

"Why do you hate your dad so much?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's a jackass," She said weakly.

Then Sirius had an idea. "Well, you aren't the only one with screwy parents. If you ever want to talk about it with me, then feel free to." Now if that wasn't meaningful conversation, he didn't know what was.

Autumn was taken aback, but then she smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Sirius," she said, squeezing his hand.

My God, Remus was right. "How about you tell me after class. We can go somewhere more private, If you like. "

She nodded, still smiling. "I think I would like that, Sirius."

**Ooh, somewhere private! What will happen? Oh, you guys are perverts, but you may be on to something…**

**I guess you will just have to find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am begging you, on my knees, to please, please review. Also, I would adore any suggestions and so on. As always, I will post a chapter sooner if I get some reviews, so let me know and I will go on a typing spree. **

**Thanks a million, RT. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wow, Sirius, I'm Impressed**

"So your dad?" Sirius asked.

Autumn and Sirius sat inside an empty classroom, on top of a creaky desk. Autumn sung her legs back and forth, rocking the desk slightly. She twisted her arms in from of her chest.

"It's fine," Sirius said gently, placing his arm around her shoulder, "you can tell me."

She cleared her throat and scooted a bit closer to Sirius. "Well, you know how my mum ran off when I was fourteen?" Sirius nodded. "Well, my father's a muggle. The day she left was the day she decided to finally tell him she was a witch."

"Shit."

"No kidding."

"Where did he think you were going to school?"

"A private school somewhere in England, but I don't really know specifics to tell you the truth." She was then silent.

"Go on about your dad."

"My mother was from a notable pureblood family, the Moonweather's, in case you were wondering. She was expected to marry another pureblood, of course, but then she fell in love with a dentist, Dr. Robinson. Her family was furious, but that didn't matter because he was now her world.

So they eloped. She got knocked up with me and had a half muggle, half witch spawn. He had no idea that she was a witch, but of course she used multiple memory erasing charms on him for when he did see something.

When my fourteenth birthday came along, my mother was sick of going through the trouble of hiding her powers and mine. She had already had multiple affairs by then and was quite frankly getting bored of being married to a muggle. So she went off to live with her boyfriend.

My father, understandably, was shocked. He now hates all of the magic kind, me included. He drinks, he smokes, and when he drinks too much he can't control what he's doing." Autumn rolled up her sleeve and pointed out various scars. "That's about it."

Sirius touched a pale scar that was right above her eyebrow. "I wish I could help you, Autumn. If I could, I would do anything."

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I'm only there during the summer, anyway. Now, do I get to hear about your family?"

"There really isn't much to say. They hate me because I'm in Gryffindor and because I don't follow their "purebloods are superior" way of thinking.

"It's because you're better than them, Sirius," she said pulling him in for a long hug, "and thanks."

He rested his head on top of hers. Sirius would have stayed there forever, had not Autumn pulled away.

"We should get back to the common room." She said briskly.

_**NEW SCENE**_

"Let me get this straight. You're going to Hogsmead with Jake, James with Lily, and Peter is in detention. That leaves me and Autumn."

"Yep. Aren't you happy?" Remus asked.

"Hell yeah! Man, you are a genius, all that talking crap totally worked."

Remus sighed. "Yes, that _talking crap_ does work. I need to tell Autumn that I'm going with Jake tomorrow. You can come if you like."

"Sure. I'll ask her where she wants to go tomorrow."

Remus and Sirius walked up to the girls dormitories. The werewolf knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" A female voice called from inside.

"It's just me and Sirius," Lupin said.

Autumn answered the door in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of yellow, lace trimmed, polka dot panties. Lupin must have been used to this, as he didn't even blink.

"Do you like wearing pants, Autumn?" Sirius asked.

"No not really, why?"

Sirius was about to comment on her body, but he then stopped himself. Then he thought her might say something regarding how she couldn't seem to keep her pants on with her boyfriends, but once again he stopped. No need to piss her off. With nothing else to do, he blushed.

Autumn noticed. "Making you uncomfortable?"

Remus and Sirius both rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, Autumn, I'm here to tell you that me and Jake are going to be hanging with each other at Hogsmead and James is going to be snogging Lily. Peter's in detention again."

"So, what do you wanna do Autumn?" Sirius asked. "We could go out to lunch then to the jokeshop, if you like."

"Sounds like a plan. The potion's almost ready, Sirius."

"Potion?"

"Remember our present for Snivellus? Let's plan on next week."

After the boys left, Autumn could help but think how adorable Sirius was when he blushed. The fact that he blushed was what shocked her. She thought he would tell her like liked her butt or something. Maybe Sirius wasn't so bad after all…

**So what will happen at Hogsmead? What type of potion is it? Oh, all the questions. You will find out soon…if you review. Love, RT**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm getting tired of this fic and I want to work on my other ones. I don't know if I will finish it or not, but if you want me to I will. For that reason, this chapter is going to be very short. **

**Reviews motivate me. : )**

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

Autumn and Sirius sat inside the Hogshead for lunch. It was a slightly sketchy place to eat lunch. The cups and dishes weren't thoroughly clean. Autumn had already found a handful of hair and a worm in food and had pushed her plate away. Sirius, who wasn't bothered by hair or worms, had happily finished off her lunch for her.

"Okay, so the potion for Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Right, well, it doesn't exactly have a name yet. I made it up." Sirius looked impressed. "It causes hair to grow all over the body and purple boils to form. It lasts for about an hour. I tested it on myself."

"Excellent. I'll pants him when he looks like an ugly beast.

"Precisely, I'll slip the potion into his morning orange juice. Tomorrow. Ready?"

"What do you think?" Then the look on Sirius's face was, no pun intended, serious. "Autumn I need to talk to you…"

**Well, it looks like I left it with a cliffhanger. **

**Dun dun dun dun. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm rather proud of this chapter. I think it's one of my better ones. Let me know what you think.**_

**Chapter 9-The End: Revenge and…well, you'll find out**

"I…oh, well, never mind." Sirius said. "Let's go up to the castle."

Autumn nodded and the two walked silently up to Hogwarts.

**NEW SCENE**

Remus and Jake returned to the castle to find Autumn and Sirius sitting in the common room, putting the finishing the plan for revenge against Snape. The two boys looked quite pleased and wouldn't let go of each other's hands.

"What's gotten into to you two?" Autumn asked teasingly.

Remus flushed. Jake played with Remus's hair distractedly.

Sirius picked up on the mood instantly and said gleefully. "Oh, let me guess! You guys totally did-"

Remus shushed him uncomfortably, Jake grinned wider, and Autumn raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Sirius." Autumn said.

"Yeah, Autumn?"

"I'm getting the feeling that we should leave these two alone."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

Remus looked absolutely mortified.

**NEW SCENE: THE NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST**

"So, how was it, Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus obviously ignored him.

"The juice is lovely," Remus said chirpily, "so purple and grapelike."

"Yeah, yeah. We wanna here the details of your little _escapade_."

"Aw, Sirius," James said, "what happens in the bedroom…"

"Oh, stop it you two," Autumn hissed when she noticed Jake walking over. Remus went off with him. "Now, James, speaking of escapades…how was it with Lily?"

James leaned back in his chair. "It was excellent. She didn't hit me _once_."

"Oh, so then she hit you twice or maybe three times?" Sirius asked.

"Aw, shut it."

"Oh!"

"What's up, Autumn?" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

Autumn winced slightly in disgust, but then she pulled out a little purple bottle from inside her shirt.

"Nice place to keep it." Sirius commented and James looked over curiously.

"Thought it would be safe…"

"So how exactly do you expect to pull of pouring it in his drink?"

Autumn grinned sheepishly. "Girl power."

Sirius gave her a questioning look and James looked confused, but Autumn just smiled and undid few buttons on her blouse.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Sirius said, flabbergasted but mildly impressed. James just stared, but quickly focused his eyes to his breakfast plate incase Lily saw.

Autumn made her way easily over to the Slytherin table.

"Hellooo." She said seating herself right next to Snape.

"What do you want, Robinson?" Snape said, turning himself around. "Still sleeping with everything that breathes…uh."

"Yes, Snivellus?" Autumn said as she tipped the bottle into his cup. Snape didn't notice, his eyes elsewhere.

"Uh…"

"Nice chat we had. I must be going."

She walked back to her seat with James and Sirius. They high fived her and she re-buttoned her shirt.

"Only a matter of minutes now…"

And sure enough….

As soon as Snape began to turn, Sirius and James jumped him and levitated him upside-down, exposing a greasy pair of knickers. The whole Great Hall busted out laughing.

"Perfect." Autumn said.

"Autumn, I really kinda like you," Sirius blurted out.

"Yeah? Well…" Autumn leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. "I really kinda like you too."

Sirius beamed at her and grabbed her hand. "I think we should take this to the common room."

"I couldn't agree more."

**The end.**

_**Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
